RunDebianOnUSBStick
Run Debian on USB Stick The colinux could run without any install, just need to extract. So, I build a script for got install files, and run it. I download the Colinux image files and shrink it to about 256 M bytes. With my batch script deb.cmd, I can run it without install. DAILY USAGE deb 64 -- run with 64 M memory debian UPGRADE COLINUX Just download the new colinux archive and extract to this directory Download my scripts My Colinux Web Page here is the main script deb.cmd @echo off if not "%2" "" goto _usage if "%1" "" goto _usage if "%1" "1" goto _1 if "%1" "2" goto _2 if "%1" "3" goto _3 set MEM=%1 goto _try_remove :_usage echo Usage: deb 1/2/3/mem_size echo deb 1 -- get web files (wget required) and do "deb 2" echo deb 2 -- extract them (7zip required) and do "deb 3" echo deb 3 -- create swap file system and do "deb 64" echo deb 32 -- run debian with 32 Mega RAM goto :eof :_1 echo --- will get files from web echo on wget -c http://dl.sourceforge.net/sourceforge/colinux/Debian-4.0r0-etch.ext3.1gb.bz2 wget -c http://www.colinux.org/snapshots/devel-coLinux-20071105.exe wget -c http://www.henrynestler.com/colinux/tools/toporesize-20040908.zip echo --- all files got :_2 c:\Progra~1\7-Zip\7z.exe x Debian-4.0r0-etch.ext3.1gb.bz2 ren Debian-4.0r0-etch.ext3.1gb deb.fs c:\Progra~1\7-Zip\7z.exe x devel-coLinux-20071105.exe c:\Progra~1\7-Zip\7z.exe x -otopo toporesize-20040908.zip @echo off echo --- debian file system deb.fs extracted :_3 echo --- you can shrink the deb.fs by run topo\toporesize.bat echo --- will create swap file system echo on cd topo tfile.exe ..\deb.swap 64 cd .. @echo off start deb_README.txt set mem=64 :_try_remove echo on colinux-daemon.exe --remove-driver :_install colinux-daemon.exe --install-driver @if not errorlevel 1 goto _run @echo Err: install failed @goto :EOF :_run rem running with slirp driver, mount cdrom as hdc, mount c:\ as cofs1:/, redirect tcp port 22,5000 to 127.0.0.1 rem \Device\HarddiskX\PartitionY X:start from 0, Y:Start from 1 rem hda3=\Device\Harddisk0\Partition5 hda4=\Device\Harddisk0\Partition6 hda5=\Device\Harddisk0\Partition7 colinux-daemon -t nt kernel=vmlinux mem=%MEM% initrd=initrd.gz hda1=deb.fs hda2=deb.swap cofs1=c:\ root=/dev/hda1 eth0=slirp,,tcp:22:22/tcp:5000:5000 rem for all colinux installed on USB stick, remove the driver after run colinux-daemon.exe --remove-driver set mem= INITIAL INSTALL After logon by root(password:root) later, do these jobs * change your root password :passwd * disable other to access your colinux box :nano /etc/hosts.allow # edit the file, append following line :ALL: LOCAL * create normal user account, eg. daniel :useradd -g users -m daniel :passwd daniel * enable swap space :mkswap /dev/cobd1 :swapon -a * search the package you want to install, eg. vim :apt-cache search vim * get packages you want eg. :apt-get install openssh-server mercurial patch python-setuptools * access the C:\ by /mnt/win directory :mkdir -p /mnt/win :mount -t cofs cofs1:/ /mnt/win * adjust the deb.cmd :The default deb.cmd will launch a colinux box with following options: **cofs1=c:\ -- mapping the c:\ to cofs1:/ cofs device **eth0=slirp,,tcp:22:22/tcp:5000:5000 :::mapping port 22 for ssh access and sample 5000 port :::you can access colinux by putty through localhost:22 You can adjust the deb.cmd to your personal environment option. CONTRIBUTIONS The batch file deb.cmd and this README is written by Daniel YC Lin. gmail.com> If you found any bug or suggestion, welcome to contact him. Category:Distributions Category:Index